Facing Reality
by KuroKokoro13
Summary: What happens when a friend tells me to go and write a 5927 fic when I despise 5927?...-grins- I deliver
1. Who is Tsunayoshi Sawada?

I really really dislike 5927, but since someone I love would like me to write a fic with this pairing...I will. -sighs- let's see what happens...

I own nothing.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Who is Tsunayoshi Sawada?<p>

Tsunayoshi Sawada was 20 and already the most well-known man in the world. He was the tenth generation Mafia boss of a family called Vongola. It was true that Tsunayoshi, or better known as Tsuna to friends, refused this title in his younger years, but he eventually accepted his fate after many years of convincing from a certain baby by the name of Reborn. Sure, when most people think of Tsuna, they think he has it easy, but never has anyone been more wrong.

Tsuna lost his father, Iemitsu Sawada, on his sixteenth birthday. Iemitsu was sent on an undercover mission, and just on the break of succeeding, he was discovered and immediately killed. The family found out three days later when Iemitsu's head was mailed to the Sawada residence. Two years later his mother, Nana Sawada, was discovered to be the mother of Tsuna and wife of Iemitsu by a rival family and thus led to the family hiring a spy to tail Tsuna. She was killed one day later when she was on her way home from the market. Tsuna came home that day from school to find his mother's disfigured body lying on the front step of their home. That day he swore that he would never let anyone else get harmed because of who he was. He accepted his role as Tenth, and vowed to keep his friends and family safe.

Throughout his first two years of being The Tenth, he had kept true to no one dying. Not a single member of the Vongola, high or low status, died during those two years. Tsuna's twentieth birthday was the happiest since before either of his parents had been murdered. He felt as if his life was finally turning around. Or at least that is what he thought.

Four months after his birthday, Tsuna sent one of his guardians on a mission. Two months after that, he received a letter on his desk stating that Takeshi Yamamoto had died after being discovered on enemy territory. After losing his best friend, Tsuna was never the same. He lost his smile, he lost his mercy, he lost his will, and he lost everything. After that, he decided to do everything he could to become stronger. He refused to let anyone else suffer.

After Yamamoto's funeral, Tsuan disappeared. No one knew if he was safe, alive, nothing. He went to an isolated location to train, and that's what he did for the next four years. He contacted no one, and no one contacted him.

* * *

><p>R&amp;R<p> 


	2. Who is Hayato Gokudera?

Hayato Gokudera was 20 and already the right-hand man of the most famous Mafia family in the world. Anyone who has heard of Hayato would be well known of his past, and let's just say, it wasn't an easy one. Being born into the mafia world sure had some major results on the young boy's life.

At the age of three, Hayato lost his mother, but during that time she was only knows as 'That one lady who taught me piano'. Not till he turned eight did Hayato find out that she was his biological mother. Not till he was ten did he find out how she really died. Maids around the house swore up and down that she was sick and died on her way to visit the young Hayato on his birthday. Later he found out the truth. A truth that still affects him every day of his life. It was true that she was sick, but not the sickness that first comes to mind.

Lavina found herself continuously dealing with depression, and that wasn't all that she had to worry about on a daily basis. Day in and day out, Lavina saw things, things that shook her to the core. Things that made her heart stop, her blood run cold, and even fear her life. The only person who wasn't aware that these 'things' weren't really there, was Lavina herself. She continuously would hallucinate and yell at nothing but air, drawing unwanted attention from anyone who happened to be near. For those who wonder, no, she wasn't always like that. The only time the woman would ever feel at peace with herself and the world was when she had a piano beneath her fingertips. When she would play it was almost like nothing was ever wrong. She went to this place where her depression was washed away and seeing things was never a problem. People came from all over just to see her play. During those times her life was perfect, flawless, and her world was clam.

There was one day, that day being a young bombers birthday, when one of her episodes got the best of her. She was so excited anyone could tell by the look on her face. Everyone thought this was going to be a good day, she would get to see her son and play piano, and it was going to be perfect. Sadly that wasn't the case. On her way, while crossing the bridge, something moved inside of her, something pulled her over the edge. She snapped. In a quick moment, she turned the steering wheel sharply, and the car flew off the bridge into the dark cold waters below. Two days, that's how long it took to fish her and her car out of the deep waters, and two more days before Hayato's father came to confirm who she was, but for reasons, he had special arrangements made. She never had a proper funeral, no one sent flowers, and she was even placed in an unmarked grave. As far as Hayato's father was concerned, Lavina never existed after that day.

Following the years of her unknown death, to a little bomber, Hayato grew up alone. He believed that he was the reason she never came back, even though she specifically said that she would. His father never made any attempted to change the young Hayato's views on those thoughts either. Once the time came of Hayato discovering the truth behind her death, he swore that it was his father's fault. Why else would he allow Hayato to feel so responsible for all those years?

Two days after his tenth birthday, Hayato ran away. He went from family to family searching for a new home in the Mafia world that he grew up in. His father was always one step ahead. He called all the head families in Italy and warned them of his disowned, bastard of a son. This resulted in no one taking him in. After being rejected from every possible Mafia family in Italy, Hayato took to living on the streets. He pickpocketed for extra money, he did little jobs around town for people, and on his lucky nights, a few fancy hotels would lend him a suit and allow him to play in the dining hall. That happened roughly once every three months.

Hayato decided to go to Japan two days after his fourteenth birthday. That's when he met the love of his life; the one person who took him in; the one person who accepted him, flaws and all, Tsunayoshi Sawada. Hayato refused to scare his new friend away by confessing his love, so he kept quiet.

Tsuna wasn't the only friend that the bomber was able to make. One of the greatest friends Hayato made, even though he would never tell that to the idiot's face, was Takeshi Yamamoto. Takeshi knew everything that one would need to know about the bomber, even his little crush on a certain boss. Takeshi never told. The two were like brothers. If you saw one, the other was close by. Many people believed that Takeshi and Hayato were secretly dating, but that was never the case. They were just that close.

As the years passed, Hayato was always there for the one he loved. Through every heartbreak and death, he always made sure to be by Tsuna's side. This wasn't always the best thing. On occasion Tsuna would snap at the taller teen and Hayato would take it, making it seem like he was unfazed. Only Takeshi knew that after those times, he would have to stay with the bomber to hold him as he cried his heart out; to stop him from cutting himself as punishment.

Takeshi was away on a mission, and Hayato decided to act. He walked into Tsuna's office but immediately froze. An hour later Chrome found Hayato trying to commit suicide after learning that the one person who knew him like an open book was dead. A part of Hayato died that night as he laid awake crying harder than he ever had before.

The funeral was horrible for the bomber. After everyone left, he went over to the freshly made plot, sat down, and talked to Takeshi all through the night. He yelled, he laughed, and he cried. When he finally found the strength to get up and go home, he was slapped in the face when being told Tsuan was missing.

That night no one was there to hold Hayato as he cried. No one was there to tell him it was all right. No one was there to stop him from making the cuts to try and numb the pain.

* * *

><p>I have finally got the second chapter done! I own nothing, and please R&amp;R.<p>

Thanks for reading! 33


End file.
